Betrayals
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Sherlock Holmes se ne stava in piedi in quella stanza della sede governativa dei servizi segreti britannici. Sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, nonostante fosse scalzo, bagnato come un pulcino e avesse sulla testa una spada di Damocle con impressa a caratteri cubitali un'accusa per alto tradimento." Seguito di 'Rain and Confidences'.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes se ne stava in piedi in quella stanza della sede governativa dei servizi segreti britannici.

Sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, nonostante fosse scalzo, bagnato come un pulcino, e avesse sulla testa una spada di Damocle con impressa a caratteri cubitali un'accusa per alto tradimento.

Un vociare concitato, poi la porta si aprì, lasciando entrare Mycroft Holmes e un altro uomo dall'aspetto distinto.

Già da una prima e rapidissima occhiata Sherlock intuì che doveva trattarsi di Sir Philip Hawking.

Una pietra miliare, in quel reparto.

«Inutile dire che si è messo proprio in un bel pasticcio»

«Solo cinque minuti, Phil. Dammi solo il tempo di parlargli. Sono certo che riuscirò a sistemare la faccenda»

«Cinque minuti, Mycroft. Non uno di più».

La porta si richiuse dietro a Sir Hawking.

«Belli i nuovi gioielli della Corona, Mycroft» disse Sherlock, mostrando i polsi ammanettati.

«Per una volta in vita tua Sherlock, fa silenzio!» esclamò il maggiore, togliendogli le manette e sedendosi alla scrivania.

Lo guardò passeggiare avanti e indietro, stringendosi nelle braccia, la maglietta incollata al busto.

«Hai deciso di prenderti una polmonite?» gli chiese, il tono di voce di chi è pronto a ricevere qualsiasi risposta, anche la più assurda.

«Non è certo colpa mia se i tuoi uomini mi hanno prelevato dal mio appartamento senza darmi neppure il tempo di infilarmi il cappotto, mentre fuori diluviava».

Mycroft gli lanciò la giacca.

«Wow. La giacca del tuo costosissimo completo. Quale onore!» disse Sherlock infilandosela.

«Vedi bene di non rovinarla. E' solo un prestito»

«Non avevo dubbi».

Il detective si sedette di fronte al fratello.

«Allora, vuoi dirmi perché mi trovo qui?» domandò, interessato.

«Da quanto non senti la signorina Adler?» domandò Mycroft, imperterrito.

«Sarà un mese, ma questo cosa...».

La comprensione brillò negli occhi chiari del giovane.

Si alzò, afferrando la cornetta del telefono sulla scrivania e componendo rapidamente il numero.

Niente.

«Il cellulare. Passamelo» disse.

«E' nella tasca della giacca».

Il detective premette rapidamente i tasti, portandosi il cellulare all'orecchio.

Inutile.

Rimise il cellulare nella tasca.

Sembrava agitato.

«Ho bisogno del mio».

Mycroft sospirò.

«Credi cambierebbe qualcosa?»

«Ne sono certo».

Il maggiore si passò una mano sul viso.

«Irene Adler ha fatto perdere le sue tracce circa due settimane fa. Nessuno ha sue notizie da allora. Credi davvero che basti usare il tuo cellulare per ovviare alla cosa?»

«Potrebbe non volersi fidare di altri numeri al di fuori del mio. Avete controllato che non le sia successo qualcosa?».

L'idea che potesse essere successo qualcosa alla donna mandava in corto circuito il cervello del detective.

«Ci siamo mobilitati immediatamente per escludere tale possibilità».

«Il suo appartamento?»

«Vuoto. Non è rimasto nulla; così come di lei. Svanita».

Sherlock scattò in piedi, avvicinandosi a grandi passi alla porta.

«Devo partire immediatamente. Nessuno, neppure i tuoi uomini migliori possono perquisire un appartamento meglio di me. _Non osservano_ ».

Diede le spalle al fratello, la mano sulla maniglia.

«Ho perquisito personalmente l'appartamento della signorina Adler. Sapevo non ti saresti fidato dei normali agenti, Sherlock. Non c'è niente che lasci supporre una colluttazione o una fuga dettata da una qualche minaccia».

La mano di Sherlock scivolò lungo il fianco, chiudendosi a pugno.

«Non è possibile. Non avrebbe mai...».

Mycroft si alzò, avvicinandosi al fratello.

«Ti ha mentito, umiliato, ferito, trattato come il suo personalissimo giocattolo... Eppure continui a non voler credere che possa aver tradito te e tutti noi».

«Tu non la conosci, Mycroft»

«Tu sì? Credi davvero che basti vedere una persona un paio di volte in tre anni per dire di conoscerla _davvero_?».

«Dimentichi con chi stai parlando, fratello caro» disse Sherlock, tagliente.

«Neppure tu puoi aver scoperto tutto di lei, Sherlock. Non con così poche occasioni. E da quanto mi hai detto, le volte che tu e la Adler vi siete visti, durante i tre anni in cui ti sei finto morto, ammontano solamente a quattro».

Sherlock rise divertito.

«Ti chiedi mai se la gente ti dice tutto, Mycroft?».

Lo fissò.

«Ti sei mai domandato se le persone ti raccontano la verità, o solamente ciò che vuoi sentirti dire?».

Mycroft sgranò gli occhi.

Aveva finalmente compreso.

Tornò a sedersi alla scrivania, stanco.

«Il tuo voler un appartamento proprio in quella zona di Parigi, a meno di un isolato dal suo, la tua reticenza nel tornare a Londra quanto te lo proponevo, dicendomi che non era il momento, le continue sparizioni, coperte da John...».

Si passò una mano sugli occhi.

«Credevo avessi ceduto anche tu al suo fascino, diventando solo l'ennesimo trofeo che lei avrebbe sfoggiato orgogliosa. Ma non è così. Tu sei andato oltre, non è vero?».

Sherlock lo sfidò con lo sguardo.

«Avrei dovuto capirlo subito. Come potevi esserti piegato al volere di qualcuno? Tu che non hai mai riconosciuto alcuna autorità al di fuori della tua?».

Annuì, mentre il detective tornava a sedersi.

Mycroft si schiarì la voce.

«Questo spiega davvero molte cose. Prima fra tutte la tua folle idea di farle da garante».

Sherlock lo guardò.

«Ora capisci perché _devo_ partire?».

«Ti rendi conto che non ti lasceranno fare neppure un passo fuori dalla porta?»

«Allora vorrà dire che uscirò dalla finestra».

Mycroft lo fissò critico.

«Con me qui dentro?».

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Oh, giusto. Dimenticavo che questo sarebbe terribilmente sbagliato, e che infrangerei la legge, eccetera...».

Il fratello lo guardò in tralice.

«Se mi lasciassi finire una frase, almeno una volta… Volevo dire che con me qui non avrai bisogno di usare questi rimedi estremi. Posso scortarti dove vuoi».

Sherlock lo guardò stupito.

«Tu credi che usando il tuo cellulare le cose cambieranno? Ebbene, tentar non nuoce» continuò Mycroft alzandosi, e venendo immediatamente imitato dal fratello.

Non avevano neppure messo piede fuori dall'ufficio, che Sir Hawking fu loro incontro.

«Che significa questo, Mycroft?»

«Mio fratello mi ha assicurato che si occuperà personalmente di questa faccenda. Immagino che dopo tutti i servigi resi al nostro Paese, ciò non rappresenti un problema. O sbaglio?».

Il suo tono di voce non ammetteva repliche.

Sir Hawking annuì, ammutolito.

«Non avevo dubbi».

[*]

Sherlock chiuse la portiera dell'auto, sedendosi accanto a Mycroft mentre l'autista partiva.

Il detective lo guardò di sottecchi, poi spostò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino.

La pioggia aveva finalmente smesso di cadere.

«Perché lo fai?» domandò improvvisamente, senza distogliere l'attenzione dalla città che sfrecciava via davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Perché a volte anche gli acerrimi nemici si danno una mano. Ma a una condizione, Sherlock».

L'uomo si voltò, in attesa.

«Se questa faccenda dovesse risolversi nel modo che tu ritieni giusto… Non pensare nemmeno per un secondo che accetterò mai di essere chiamato " _zio Mycroft_ "».


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson continuava ad andare avanti e indietro, pensieroso.

La signora Hudson era scesa poco prima, tormentata anch'ella dai dubbi.

Una macchina si fermò davanti alla porta del numero 221b, e pochi istanti dopo si udirono passi concitati su per le scale.

Indubbia l'identità del nuovo venuto.

Sherlock si precipitò dentro, interrompendo sul nascere le domande di John con un rapidissimo: «Spiegherò dopo».

Il detective sparì nella sua camera, lasciando John Watson basito.

Era successo davvero?

O la sua mente sconvolta gli aveva giocato un brutto scherzo?

«E' sempre agitato, dovresti saperlo».

John si voltò verso Mycroft Holmes, fermo sulla porta.

«Suppongo sia necessaria una spiegazione»

«E' il minimo».

«Si tratta di guai. Come sempre, quando si parla di Sherlock».

Il medico stava per chiedere di più, quando il cellulare di Sherlock attraversò la stanza, dopo essere stato gettato con stizza dall'uomo.

Quest'ultimo tornò in salotto imprecando a mezza voce.

Si lasciò cadere sul divano, ignorando bellamente i due uomini.

«Nessun risultato?» domandò Mycroft.

Il fratello scosse il capo.

«Staccato».

Si scompigliò i capelli in un gesto nervoso che John l'aveva visto fare ben poche volte.

E non era mai buon segno.

Sherlock si rialzò, andandosene nuovamente in camera sua, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé e chiudendosi dentro.

Mycroft sospirò rassegnato.

«Credo sia meglio mettersi comodi, John. E' una storia piuttosto lunga».

[*]

«Che cosa ha fatto?!» domandò il medico, allibito.

«Oserei aggiungere che si sia trattato di un atto di follia allo stato puro»

«Ma come gli è venuto in mente di fare una cosa simile?».

John si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona.

Mycroft sospirò.

«Temo che Sherlock si sia fatto condizionare da ciò che prova nei confronti di Irene Adler».

John annuì.

«Temo anche io che sia così. Stamane, prima dell'arresto, ne abbiamo discusso. O almeno, ne abbiamo accennato».

Mycroft si fece attento.

«Sherlock che _parla di sé_?»

«Anche io ne sono rimasto sorpreso».

«E di che avete parlato, oltre che di…».

Il medico sorrise beffardo.

«Non credo che in questo momento sia importante. Se davvero vuole saperlo, lo chieda a Sherlock. E' o non è suo fratello?».

Mycroft non riuscì a mascherare del tutto la delusione.

Si alzò.

«Lo è. Ma Sherlock preferisce _confidarsi_ con il suo migliore amico, piuttosto che con me. A volte credo che per lui esista un unico fratello. E quello non sono di certo io».

John sentì in quella frase tanta amarezza.

Sherlock si era sbagliato, dopo tutto.

«Credo sia meglio che Sherlock si trasferisca nella mia abitazione di Pall Mall; almeno fino a quando questa faccenda non sarà chiarita»

«Scordatelo» disse una voce alle sue spalle.

Sherlock Holmes, indossati finalmente abiti asciutti, lanciò la giacca al fratello.

«Non potrei vivere in un luogo più sicuro. Ho un medico sempre affianco e non ho bisogno di mettere sotto sopra l'appartamento per cercare ciò che mi serve»

«Anche perché più sotto sopra di così…» mormorò John, gettando una rapida occhiata alla stanza.

Mycroft strinse la mascella, nel vano tentativo di rimanere calmo.

«Sono le condizioni. Oppure preferisci rimanere in custodia nella sede dei servizi segreti, dove non potresti starnutire senza che degli agenti indaghino su chi ti ha passato un fazzoletto?».

Il detective piegò il capo da un lato.

«Ora che mi ci fai pensare, hai ragione».

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes si infilò la giacca, decisamente più rilassato.

«Mi divertirò decisamente di più insieme agli agenti dei servizi segreti. Offrono uno svago imperdibile».

John si chiese quanto ancora Mycroft sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi dal colpire il fratello.

«Ragiona, Sherlock! A casa mia potresti muoverti liberamente e…».

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere.

«Conosci il significato della parola "liberamente"? _Tu_?».

John impedì a Mycroft di replicare.

«Dovrà pur esserci un modo che accontenti tutti, no?».

Mycroft guardò il fratello.

«Se l'idea di venire a casa mia non è di tuo gradimento, forse una soluzione io l'avrei…».

Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi, studiando il viso del fratello.

«Oh…» mormorò.

«Certo. E' chiaro…. Non riesci a "tenermi d'occhio" tu e allora mi affidi alla mamma. Chi ti dice che accetterò di seguirti?»

«La mia non è una richiesta, Sherlock»

«I tuoi ordini con me non funzionano».

Scrollò le spalle.

«Tuttavia, sia come vuoi. Qualsiasi posto va bene, piuttosto che casa tua».

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ti aspetto di sotto con l'autista, Sherlock. Non credo sia necessario portare molte cose con te. Sono certo troverai tutto ciò che ti serve a casa di nostra madre» disse Mycroft uscendo, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata al suo fedele orologio da taschino.

«Ne dubito» sibilò Sherlock a denti stretti, seguendolo con lo sguardo.

Una volta che l'uomo fu uscito, Sherlock sbuffò.

«Sempre meglio che rimanere rinchiuso da Mycroft» borbottò.

John lo fissò.

«Mi è sembrato che ci tenesse davvero a te»

«Probabile…» mormorò il detective, scrollando nuovamente le spalle.

«Se così fosse, comunque, non vorrei che Mycroft si mettesse in testa di riallacciare il rapporto»

«Perché no, scusa? Non sarebbe una buona cosa?» chiese John, confuso.

«Certo che no!» replicò il detective, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

«Chi mi divertirei ad infastidire, altrimenti?».


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft Holmes scese dalla macchina assieme al fratello.

«Hai paura che non riesca a ricordare dove si trova la porta? O forse che io non riesca a raggiungerla da solo?»

«No. Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu arrivi a destinazione senza _deviazioni_ »

«Ma che gentile…».

Attraversarono l'enorme parco in silenzio, costeggiando il laghetto e fermandosi poi davanti all'imponente portone di una villa risalente all'epoca vittoriana.

«Bene, sono arrivato. Puoi anche andare, ora. Sono certo che questa piccola passeggiata abbia già accentuato la nostalgia che provi nei confronti della tua comoda poltrona».

«Sopporterò, per questa volta. Attenderò che tu sia entrato»

«Diffidente fino alla fine…».

«Puoi darmi torto?»

«In ogni momento».

Mycroft stava già per replicare, quando la porta si aprì, rivelando un'anziana cameriera.

«La signora vi stava aspettando» disse, bonaria.

Sherlock le lanciò un'occhiata di sfuggita.

«Vedo che non sei cambiata affatto, Doris. Ti piace ancora il whisky scozzese» mormorò, mentre insieme a Mycroft veniva accompagnato all'interno della villa.

La cameriera serrò le labbra, poi, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo, replicò: «Nemmeno lei, signore».

Arrivarono in un ampio e lussuoso salotto, anch'esso in stile tipicamente vittoriano.

Su una poltrona accanto al camino, immersa nella lettura di un piccolo volumetto rilegato in pelle blu, era seduta una donna.

Aveva un'aria aristocratica, e la postura composta di una persona a cui era stata data un'educazione ferrea e ineccepibile.

I capelli scuri, raccolti in un sofisticato chignon, erano striati qua e là di grigio, e qualche ricciolo sostava perenne ai lati del viso della donna.

Quest'ultima alzò gli occhi sui nuovi venuti, rivelando la loro straordinaria chiarezza.

Il viso diafano e delicato della donna venne illuminato da un sorriso.

Celine Holmes si alzò, andando a stringere in un abbraccio il figlio minore.

«Non credevo saresti venuto così presto, Sherlock»

«Non avevo impegni. E Mycroft ci teneva _così tanto_ a portarmi qui oggi stesso, mamma» disse Sherlock, senza darsi la pena di rispondere all'abbraccio.

Mycroft prese in mano il libro abbandonato dalla madre.

«" _La psicologia dell'inconscio_ "… Ti prepari a riavere Sherlock in giro per casa?» disse, mellifluo.

Celine lo guardò ammonitrice.

«Non credi di essere stato scortese nei confronti di tuo fratello?»

«Giusto. E' stato terribilmente _scortese_ da parte tua, Mycroft» replicò Sherlock, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

«Oh, non era mia intenzione ferire i tuoi sentimenti. Ma ultimamente ci sei abituato, no?».

Sherlock divenne livido.

Celine sospirò.

«Non potreste sotterrare l'ascia di guerra?»

«Spiacente. Ho già stillato i miei propositi per l'anno nuovo, e purtroppo il nome di Mycroft non è presente tra essi. Non in modo positivo, almeno».

Mycroft lasciò cadere il libro sulla poltrona, avviandosi rapidamente verso la porta.

«A presto, mamma. Sherlock».

«A presto Mycroft»

«Cerca di arrivare al cancello senza avere il fiato corto» disse tagliente il minore.

Celine attese che il figlio avesse finito di sistemare le poche cose che si era portato da Baker Street.

«Che hai combinato, stavolta?» disse, l'aria di chi è abituato al peggio.

«Mi chiedo per quale assurda ragione debba essere per forza io ad aver fatto qualcosa»

«Semplicemente perché tra i miei figli, tu sei l'unico che si muove abbastanza per potersi cacciare nei guai di persona».

Sherlock ghignò.

Sua madre aveva sempre condiviso, almeno in parte, le sue opinioni.

«Nulla di realmente importante».

«Hai detto la stessa cosa quando cominciasti a drogarti, Sherlock».

Sherlock fissò ostinato fuori dalla finestra.

Era quello il punto, allora.

«Credevo non ti piacesse parlare di quel periodo»

«E' così. Ma vorrei sapere se devo preoccuparmi nuovamente di questo».

«Non devi. Sono pulito, se è questo che temi».

«Mycroft dice che hai ricominciato a fumare».

«E Mycroft ti ha spiegato il perché?»

«No»

«Tipico».

Il detective sospirò.

«E' stato lui a farmi ricominciare. Lui mi ha dato la sigaretta».

Gettò le ultime cose sul letto.

«Ma non devi preoccuparti neppure di questo. Finché sarò a Londra non mi vedrai mai con una sigaretta. Ho pagato mezza città perché si rifiutasse di vendermele».

Celine annuì.

«Perché ti ha offerto quella sigaretta, comunque?».

Quando Sherlock rispose, lo fece con estrema riluttanza.

«Era morta una persona. Una persona a cui tenevo. O almeno, questo era quello che credevo».

Celine studiò il figlio.

«Non tenevi a lei?»

«Non era morta».

Guardò la madre, sedendosi sul suo vecchio letto.

«Si finse morta per un po'. L'ha fatto spesso»

«E' quello che facesti tu»

«Già…».

Celine Holmes raccolse uno spartito da terra.

«L'hai composta tu?»

L'uomo annuì.

«Irene… E' il suo nome?»

«Sì».

«Che è successo, Sherlock? Perché improvvisamente tuo fratello preferisce che tu rimanga sotto controllo a casa sua o qui?».

Sherlock guardò la sua vecchia stanza.

«Non è cambiato nulla nemmeno qui…»

«Desidererei che facessi buon uso delle buone maniere che ti ho fatto insegnare, Sherlock Holmes; e mi rispondessi».

Il detective sbuffò.

Ma lei non era Mycroft.

Con sua madre aveva sempre potuto parlare liberamente…

«Ho commesso un errore…».

[*]

Sir Hawking e Mycroft Holmes camminavano tranquilli per i corridoi di Buckingham Palace.

«Tuo fratello sa di star camminando sul filo del rasoio?»

«Ti stupiresti nell'apprendere che ha passato tutta la vita, su quel filo».

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes sospirò.

«Quello che temo, però, è che prima o poi ceda nuovamente alla tentazione di saltare giù; di nuovo verso gli abissi»

«Non può farlo. Non se tiene davvero a te».

Mycroft guardò l'altro uomo.

«Allora credo dovrei prepararmi a vederlo saltare».


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock sbadigliò vistosamente, allungando la mano verso il cellulare.

Compose il numero e attese.

Ma di nuovo, nessuno rispose dall'altra parte.

Erano due giorni che telefonava ogni due ore alla Donna, ricevendo in risposta solo un silenzio snervante.

La tentazione di buttare nuovamente il cellulare contro il muro era forte, ma si trattenne.

Si guardò, riflesso nello specchio.

Perché non riusciva a concentrarsi?

Perché non riusciva a capire che cosa fare?

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rimuovere dalla mente tutto ciò che poteva distrarlo.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, e il detective riaprì gli occhi, scocciato.

Non rispose.

Di nuovo colpi alla porta, stavolta leggermente più forti ed insistenti.

«Che c'è?» domandò a voce alta, spazientito.

La porta si aprì e un ometto anziano, vestito di tutto punto, entrò nella stanza.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non dovrei stupirmi così tanto. Dovevo immaginare che lavorassi ancora qui, Sanderson».

Il maggiordomo annuì paziente.

«Infatti, signorino».

Il detective sbuffò divertito.

«"Signorino". Credo tu possa smettere di chiamarmi ancora così».

Lo guardò.

«C'è un motivo per cui sei qui?»

«Sua madre ci teneva a ricordarle che non deve uscire dalla proprietà».

«Mi conosci da quando sono nato. Davvero credi che basti dirmi una cosa perché io la faccia?».

L'uomo sospirò.

«Ovviamente no, signore. Ma la signora mi aveva pregato di ricordarglielo».

Sherlock sorrise obliquo.

«Mi sei sempre stato simpatico. Più di qualunque altro domestico. Anche quando mi riportavi sotto al braccio a mio padre, dopo l'ennesima fuga»

«Suo padre si infuriava sempre così tanto, signore» ricordò l'uomo, con una punta di nostalgia.

Sherlock scrollò le spalle.

«Cose che capitano. Mio padre era una persona poco paziente che si alterava facilmente. Mycroft è identico a lui. L'unica differenza è che Mycroft è troppo pigro anche per arrabbiarsi».

Il detective squadrò l'uomo di fronte a lui.

«Il diabete va bene?»

«Migliora di giorno in giorno».

«E l'anca che ti rompesti per inseguirmi quando fuggii sulla quercia in giardino?».

Il maggiordomo sorrise pazientemente.

«Non mi dà tregua. Soprattutto quando cambia il tempo».

Il detective annuì.

«Ha bisogno di qualcosa, signore?»

«No, nulla. Grazie».

L'uomo uscì, e Sherlock tornò a sdraiarsi sul letto.

La breve chiacchierata con Sanderson l'aveva aiutato a schiarire le idee.

Richiuse gli occhi.

Doveva concentrarsi.

John Watson tornò verso Baker Street.

Ne era uscito qualche ora prima, in cerca di risposte; di chiarimenti.

Quanto avvenuto in quei pochi giorni l'aveva lasciato basito e incredulo.

Era possibile che fosse successo veramente?

Sherlock che si confidava con lui a riguardo del fratello e di quanto provava per La Donna, la notizia che proprio quest'ultima sembrava aver tradito la sua fiducia – oltre che l'intera nazione britannica - lasciando Sherlock in balia degli eventi…

Stentava a crederci.

Entrò nell'ingresso, dove la signora Hudson gli si fece incontro.

«John, c'è una signora di sopra che chiede di Sherlock».

John la ringraziò, salendo le scale.

Non era certo il momento di avere clienti, quello.

Ma Sherlock non gli avrebbe mai perdonato di aver abbandonato un caso semplicemente per quanto successogli.

Avrebbe ascoltato quanto la visitatrice aveva da dirgli, poi, se non si fosse trattato di un problema urgente e abbastanza stimolante per Sherlock, le avrebbe spiegato l'impossibilità del detective ad aiutarla.

Aprì la porta dell'appartamento, pronto a porgere i suoi saluti e il suo aiuto alla signora seduta sulla poltrona.

Le parole gli morirono in gola.

Mycroft entrò nella vecchia camera di Sherlock, trovandolo in piedi davanti alla finestra, gli occhi fissi davanti a sè.

Il cellulare era abbandonato sul letto.

Qualcosa gli disse che Sherlock doveva averlo nuovamente lanciato per la stanza, dopo l'ennesima chiamata a vuoto.

La presenza di nuovi graffi sul retro e negli angoli non lasciava alcun dubbio.

«Nessun risultato, vero?» domandò.

«Conosci già la risposta».

«Credo che sia giunto il momento di tener fede alle promesse fatte a Strasburgo, Sherlock. Mettiti all'opera e capovolgi a tuo vantaggio questa accusa. Dimostra che la colpa non è tua. Sei l'unico che può cambiare l'andamento di questa storia».

Sherlock scosse il capo.

«Un giorno. Solo un altro giorno, poi mi presenterò davanti a chi di dovere con le prove della mia innocenza».

Mycroft lo guardò scettico.

«Lo faresti davvero?»

«Noto sempre con enorme piacere la completa fiducia che riponi in me, Mycroft».

Lo fissò.

«Erano i patti, no?».

Mycroft studiò il viso del fratello.

«Mi dirai mai cos'è accaduto durante quei tre anni trascorsi con lei?»

«Non credo rientri tra le cose che devi sapere, Mycroft».

«Sempre pieno di rancore»

«Ovviamente. Non che potessi aspettarti altro, no?».

«Voglio solo aiutarti»

«Hmmm… In effetti qualcosa per aiutarmi potresti farla» disse il minore, tornando a voltarsi verso la finestra.

«Sarebbe?»

«Esci dalla mia stanza».


	5. Chapter 5

La donna accavallò le gambe in modo sinuoso.

«Sembra sorpreso, dottor Watson. Non ricorda più chi io sia? Eppure non sono trascorsi molti anni dal nostro ultimo incontro» disse.

Il medico - ripresosi finalmente dallo shock – si avvicinò diffidente.

Irene Adler sorrise melliflua.

«Non c'è che dire. Ha coraggio da vendere. Presentarsi qui, dopo aver tradito l'intera nazione...» mormorò John.

«Dovrei essere preoccupata o spaventata?».

Si mise ancora più comoda.

«Sono innocente».

John sbuffò divertito.

«Dubito che lei sia mai stata innocente, in vita sua».

«Confido lei sappia come, almeno in questa occasione, io possa appartenere a questa categoria. Non ho fatto il doppio gioco e non ho venduto informazioni a nessuno».

John si mise seduto, l'aria scettica.

«Ho avuto modo di pensarci, sa? Ma francamente continuo a domandarmi perché una persona innocente abbia avuto bisogno di nascondersi, senza dare notizie a nessuno; ignorando le telefonate e i messaggi dell'unica persona che si fida _veramente_ di lei».

La fissò.

«Vuole la verità? Il suo comportamento mi appare davvero poco chiaro, oltre che sospetto. E tutto penso, ora come ora, tranne che lei sia innocente».

Irene Adler ponderò la risposta ricevuta.

«Non mi sarei aspettata una risposta diversa, da lei. Ma credo di essermela meritata, no?».

Fece spallucce.

«Ho bisogno del suo aiuto»

«Non ci pensi neppure».

«Non lo farebbe per me»

«Ah, no?».

«Lo farebbe per Sherlock».

John si lasciò sfuggire una risata.

«Non posso crederci. Continua ad usarlo…».

La donna lo fissò furente.

«Io _non uso_ Sherlock. Dovrebbe conoscerlo abbastanza da sapere che lui non si lascia usare da _nessuno_. Non pretendo che lei capisca ciò che mi lega al suo migliore amico; ciò che in tre anni ci ha unito. Le sto solo chiedendo di dirgli che sono qui, che voglio incontrarlo. Poi la questione non sarà più di sua competenza».

John la fissò interessato.

«Ma davvero? E chi le dice che sarà così? Potrei benissimo rimanere qui, ad ascoltare le sciocchezze che lei gli racconterà».

La Donna sorrise sorniona.

« _So_ che non le sarà permesso di assistere. _Sherlock stesso_ glielo impedirà. E soprattutto so che non ascolterebbe quanto io e lui abbiamo da dirci, nel rispetto della sua privacy. Tiene a Sherlock esattamente come me»

«Ne dubito».

Irene finse di non aver sentito.

Si allungò verso il medico.

«Noi due siamo prescelti, dottor Watson. Unici a poter dire di conoscere il _vero_ volto di Sherlock Holmes. Unici a poter comprendere sul serio quella sfinge che rappresenta per tutti gli altri. Tuttavia, a nessuno di noi è concesso "uscire dai nostri confini". Possiamo solo conoscere a grandi linee ciò che lega l'altro a Sherlock, al suo mondo. Lui non mi permetterebbe mai di assistere alle vostre conversazioni. Quindi, dottore, non pretenda di assistere alle nostre».

John la fissò in silenzio, poi prese il cellulare.

Sherlock allungò la mano verso il violino.

Era una delle poche cose che si era portato dietro.

La musica l'aveva sempre aiutato a pensare.

Aveva già lo strumento sotto il mento, quando il suo cellulare - ancora abbandonato sul letto - lo avvisò dell'arrivo di un SMS.

Il detective posò il violino di malavoglia.

Non era _suo_.

Il suono del cellulare l'aveva ben chiarito.

Prese il telefono.

John.

 _"La Donna è qui. J."_

Celine bussò alla camera del figlio minore.

«Sherlock?».

Nessuna risposta.

«Sherlock? Mycroft mi ha detto che potresti aver bisogno di affidargli le prove che hai a carico di una certa signorina Adler. Dice che se gliele consegnerai, penserà lui stesso a sistemare ogni cosa».

Bussò di nuovo.

«Sherlock?».

La donna aprì la porta, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito a metà tra il sorpreso e il rassegnato.

La finestra che dava sul giardino era spalancata.

Di Sherlock, nessuna traccia.

Celine guardò fuori.

Doveva essere sceso aiutandosi con l'edera rampicante.

Tornò rassegnata verso la porta, tirando un campanello accanto al letto.

Pochi minuti dopo, Sanderson fu al suo fianco.

«Signora?».

«Mio figlio ha ricevuto telefonate?»

«Nessuna sul telefono della casa. Ma non escluderei che possa averne ricevute sul suo telefono cellulare».

La donna annuì.

«Ha fatto richieste particolari?»

«Nessuna» ripeté il maggiordomo.

Celine tornò a fissare la finestra aperta.

«Chiama mio figlio Mycroft»

«Mi è stato detto espressamente di non disturbarlo, signora»

«Sono certa che non oserà rifiutare una mia chiamata».

Il maggiordomo annuì, allontanandosi.

Nel fissare la finestra, un lieve sorriso aveva attraversato le labbra della donna.

Quel ragazzo non sarebbe mai cambiato veramente.

Il suo sguardo si posò su uno degli spartiti, ancora a terra.

Il nome di quella donna le saltò subito agli occhi.

Era ora di fare due chiacchiere con Mycroft.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Se t'amo forse perdo  
se non ti amo però  
non vinco mai..."_

 _"Ci Sei Tu" - Nek_

* * *

John Watson rimise il cellulare nella tasca, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla Donna.

«Grazie» disse questa, sorridendogli.

«Non sono certo che lei si renda conto di quanto il suo comportamento abbia turbato Sherlock».

Si alzò.

«Ma spero ardentemente per lei che non lo sappia; che non si stia prendendo gioco di lui».

Irene Adler lo guardò interessata.

«Incorrerei nella sua ira, dottore?»

«No. In quella di Sherlock. E se davvero lo conosce come crede, saprà che non esiste cosa peggiore».

Gli occhi di Irene brillarono.

«Non le nascondo che invidio Sherlock per avere accanto un amico come lei. Qualcuno pronto a difenderlo a spada tratta; a passare sopra ogni vizio, ogni lato negativo, ogni difetto…».

Si abbandonò in modo elegante sulla poltrona.

«Sa, dottor Watson? Le confesso una cosa: l'ho seriamente odiata».

John la guardò, fingendosi interessato.

«Sul serio? E perché mai?».

Irene sorrise.

«Perché a Mycroft Holmes bastò fare il suo nome per far tornare immediatamente Sherlock a Londra».

«Non credo che lei possa lamentarsi. _Per lei_ ha mentito al fratello e alla nazione intera».

La Donna soffocò una risata.

«Sherlock non si è mai gettato _volontariamente_ da un tetto per salvarmi la vita, dottore. E non credo lo farà mai».

John non seppe cosa replicare.

Era vero.

«Ho perso il confronto, dottore. Tra John Watson e Irene Adler ha vinto - mi duole dirlo - John Watson».

«Chissà che smacco per la sua autostima»

«Non lo immagina neppure».

Un taxi si fermò davanti al 221b, e pochi istanti dopo Sherlock fece il suo ingresso nell'appartamento.

Per alcuni istanti nessuno parlò.

«John, potresti lasciarci soli per qualche minuto? Io e miss Adler dobbiamo... _discutere_ di alcune cose».

La Donna lanciò un'occhiata significativa al medico.

Un'occhiata che diceva palesemente: " _Che le avevo detto?"._

«Certo. Sono giù con la signora Hudson, se hai bisogno di me»

«Sono certo che non succederà» disse il detective, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla figura mollemente abbandonata sulla poltrona.

John annuì, lasciandoli soli.

[*]

Sherlock andò nella cucina, tornandovi poco dopo con un bicchiere di brandy.

«Chi non muore si rivede» recitò.

«Credevi fossi morta?»

«A dire la verità, cominciavo a sperarlo».

La Donna rimase esterrefatta dalla freddezza con cui Sherlock aveva pronunciato quella frase.

«Sherlock...» tentò.

Aveva perso il tono canzonatorio usato con John Watson.

«Dimmi»

«Mi spiace».

«Per cosa?»

«Per quello che è successo».

«Perché, che è successo?» chiese il detective con aria innocente, bevendo tutto d'un fiato il liquore.

Irene lo guardò confusa.

«Oh. Certo» mormorò questa alla fine, comprendendo quello che il detective stava facendo.

«Cosa?»

«Pensi di continuare a lungo?»

«Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando».

«Ascolta, so di essermi comportata male...»

«Oh, ma davvero? Strano, non me n'ero accorto» disse Sherlock, abbandonando anch'egli l'aria ingenua.

«Ma io...»

«Tu cosa?».

La donna sospirò.

«Perdonami»

«Perché dovrei? Credi sia tanto semplice da fare?».

Il detective andò in camera sua, seguito a ruota da Irene.

Era sempre stato così, tra loro.

La dominatrice svaniva completamente, lasciando il posto a un'insicura - anche se comunque graffiante - Irene Adler.

«Vuoi sempre che io mi pieghi a pregarti, ad umiliarmi?»

«Non sono io a volerlo, Irene. Sono le tue azioni che portano inesorabilmente a questo».

Sherlock prese la pistola dal cassetto del comodino, mettendosela in tasca.

Odiava apparire vulnerabile agli occhi della Donna.

«Francamente non so cosa tu possa volere ancora da me, Irene. E non voglio neppure saperlo» aggiunse, quando la vide pronta a ribattere.

«Ti avevo offerto la possibilità di vivere alla luce del sole, facendo quanto più ti piaceva; vivendo dove volevi, chiedendoti solo di comunicare al Paese quanto scoprivi dai tuoi _amici_ importanti. Ma questo non è bastato alla dominatrice Irene Adler, vero?».

Irene abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di fissare quegli occhi che ora non avevano più solo il colore del ghiaccio, ma anche la freddezza.

Lo rialzò però subito.

«Non ce la facevo più. Ogni volta che scoprivo nuove informazioni dovevo subire domande, sguardi carichi di disprezzo. Io che ho sempre ricevuto solo sguardi di supplica. Non mi piaceva. Mi sentivo una cavia da laboratorio, sempre sotto esame... Non sono riuscita a sopportarlo».

Lo fissò.

«Come fai tu? Ogni giorno pedinato da tuo fratello, dai suoi uomini, dai giornalisti...».

«Faccio in modo di non interessarmi a nient'altro che non sia il mio lavoro; a niente e nessuno che non mi interessi. Ci si fa l'abitudine, dopo un po'. Forse non tutti ci riescono, è vero. Ma _mai_ mi sarei comportato in maniera tanto sconsiderata, tanto stupida. Non conoscendo le conseguenze».

La fissò anch'egli, ferito.

«Che avrei dovuto fare? Andare da tuo fratello e dirgli: "Salve, non ho più intenzione di sottostare a questo assurdo ricatto, quindi ho deciso di sparire. Vi dispiace lasciarmi andare per la strada, senza arrestarmi?". Avrei dovuto fare questo, Sherlock?».

Lo guardò risoluta.

«Inoltre, se non ricordo male, _tu_ non ti sei certo fatto delle remore quando si è trattato di "aggirare" i _tuoi_ problemi con Jim. Dici a me che conoscendo le conseguenze non ti saresti mai comportato in maniera sconsiderata o stupida, ma quando te la sei vista brutta hai preferito buttarti da un tetto e fingerti morto, accettando persino di essere considerato un bugiardo, un finto genio, piuttosto che raccontare al tuo migliore amico come stavano davvero le cose».

Seppe di aver esagerato nel momento stesso in cui le parole le uscirono di bocca.

Non aveva mai visto Sherlock così furioso.

«Non provare neppure a paragonare quello che hai fatto tu con quanto accaduto quel giorno su quel tetto, Irene. _Non azzardartici neppure_ » disse l'uomo a denti stretti.

«Non ne hai il diritto. Non dopo che _tu_ hai fatto la stessa cosa per prima. Hai inscenato la tua morte, hai fatto in modo che _io_ ti ritenessi tale, fingendo completamente di non sapere quanto vedere il tuo cadavere, saperti priva di vita mi avrebbe annientato. E quando ti sei resa conto dell'errore fatto, non hai neppure avuto il coraggio di dirmi la verità»

«Ti scrissi un SMS in cui ti dicevo che ero viva!»

«L'avresti fatto se John non ti avesse praticamente costretta?».

Nessuno dei due parlò.

«Quando ho fatto quel che ho fatto non avevo scelta, Irene»

«Mi hai detto che c'è sempre una scelta».

«Ed è vero. Ma la sola altra scelta che avevo era andarmene, e permettere che tre assassini uccidessero tre delle uniche tre persone che rappresentano una famiglia, per me».

«Quindi Mycroft, Molly Hooper, persino io… Non contiamo niente per te. E' questo che significano le tue parole»

«Moriarty fece uno sbaglio, non considerando Molly importante. Ma lei, Lestrade, John e la signora Hudson non hanno _mai_ preteso che io cambiassi. Mi hanno sempre accettato per quello che sono. _Sempre_. Qualcosa che nessun altro ha fatto».

La fissò.

« _Questo_ li ha innalzati al livello di famiglia».

Irene sospirò.

«Che altra scelta avevo io, Sherlock? Qual era l'altra mia soluzione?».

Sherlock, già avviatosi verso la porta, estrasse il suo cellulare, mostrandolo alla donna.

«Sarebbe bastato un SMS, Irene. Un solo SMS, e sarei immediatamente corso in tuo aiuto».

Lo rimise al suo posto.

«Come posso rimediare, ora?».

Sherlock la fissò con un sorrisetto che non riusciva a nascondere la delusione che il detective provava.

«E' questo il problema, Irene. Non puoi».

E senza darle il tempo di replicare, se ne andò.


	7. Chapter 7

John vide quasi per caso l'amico scendere le scale.

«Ehi, Sherlock!».

Il detective lo ignorò, abbandonando frettolosamente Baker Street e i suoi occupanti.

John si chiese cosa fosse successo tra l'amico e La Donna.

Lui e la loro padrona di casa, la Signora Hudson, avevano invano tentato di ascoltare la discussione avvenuta sopra le loro teste, ma le uniche cose che erano riusciti a sentire erano voci concitate e quelle che inequivocabilmente erano parole di rimprovero.

Ma da qui a capire l'andamento della discussione...

Salì le scale, convinto di trovare l'appartamento deserto.

Con suo sommo stupore, invece, Irene Adler era ancora lì.

Sembrava incapace di muovere anche solo un muscolo.

Per un brevissimo istante John provò un sentimento simile alla pietà, per lei.

Ma fu solo un attimo.

«Le consiglierei di prepararsi. Tra qualche minuto arriveranno sicuramente degli agenti dei servizi segreti per prelevarla» disse.

Irene Adler si riscosse, e guardandolo con il consueto sguardo canzonatorio.

«Le spiace se li attendo qui?»

«Deve».

La Donna annuì, sedendosi nuovamente nella poltrona.

John rimase qualche secondo a guardarla.

Aveva sempre visto, in Irene Adler, la perfetta metà di Sherlock.

Era una doppiogiochista, certo.

Ma non aveva mai negato veramente i sentimenti che la legavano al detective.

E poi le parole di Sherlock l'avevano convinto.

Il detective e La Donna erano simili, a modo loro.

Sopirò.

Nella vita reale non esisteva il lieto fine.

[*]

«Vorresti dirmi che Sherlock è sparito?»

«E' scappato, sì».

Mycroft Holmes imprecò.

«Ti pregherei di non utilizzare un simile linguaggio in mia presenza, Mycroft»

«Scusa».

Celine Holmes si mise comoda.

«Allora. Chi è questa Irene? E perché Sherlock sembra tanto turbato quando viene nominata?».

Mycroft si sistemò il nodo della cravatta.

«Nessuno di importante. Nessuno di cui tu debba preoccuparti, almeno. Si tratta di questioni strettamente...»

«Mycroft Holmes, non sono uno dei tuoi sottoposti; né tanto meno uno dei soliti giornalisti che vogliono sapere ogni istante della vita di tuo fratello. Sono tua madre, e non accetterò un'altra risposta vaga da parte tua. Sono stata chiara?».

Straordinario come una donna tanto elegante e delicata fosse in grado di diventare minacciosa a tal punto, constatò Mycroft.

«Quindi? Chi è?».

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes si schiarì la voce.

«Chi credi che sia?».

La donna fissò il figlio maggiore.

«Hai detto che non è importante. Mai io invece penso sia esattamente il contrario. O per lo meno, lo è per Sherlock. Tuo fratello non è tipo da comporre una melodia tanto elaborata per una persona qualunque. Da quello che so, l'unico amico di Sherlock è quel medico militare, John Watson»

«E' il suo migliore amico, sì».

«Questo mi fa supporre che tuo fratello abbia posto questa Irene su un piano differente. Un piano di certo non meno importante»

«Purtroppo è così».

Celine Holmes guardò il figlio, confusa.

«Perché dici così?».

Mycroft Holmes guardò brevemente la stanza, prima di rispondere.

«Credo faresti meglio a chiedere a Sanderson di portare del thè. Ne avrai bisogno»

«Sono la madre di Sherlock Holmes. Non è facile scioccarmi».

Mycroft sorrise vago.

«Già, lo pensavo anche io, mamma. Ma fidati di me. Dopo sarai pentita di non averne bevuta una bella tazza».

[*]

Irene Adler studiò il suo riflesso nello specchio sopra il camino.

Anche se lei riusciva a dimostrare il contrario, il suo stato d'animo era buio, triste.

Sapeva che qualcosa si era spezzato, tra lei e Sherlock.

Le parole dell'uomo non avevano lasciato molti dubbi al riguardo.

Ricordava solo un'altra occasione in cui si era sentita così male; in cui si era sentita _davvero_ sola, senza più alcun alleato.

[ ** _*Flashback*_** ]

 ** _Quasi quattro anni prima, Londra._**

 _«Che cosa vuol dire che hanno scoperto il codice per sbloccare il cellulare?!»_

 _«Esattamente quello che ho detto»._

 _James "Jim" Moriarty la fissò furioso._

 _«Come è potuto accadere?»_

 _«Ho sottovalutato Sherlock Holmes. Ho commesso uno sbaglio»._

 _L'uomo le si avvicinò con un sorriso inquietante stampato sul volto._

 _«Uno sbaglio che ti costerà molto, Irene»._

 _Cominciò a girarle intorno, come fa uno squalo con la preda prima di attaccarla._

 _«Sai cosa credo, invece? Che tu non abbia commesso alcuno sbaglio. Che tu abbia voluto... impressionare, Sherlock. Dimostrargli quanto più furba di lui tu in realtà sia. Quindi, perché non fare in modo che scoprisse la geniale password?»._

 _«Cosa? No!»_

 _«E' quello che credo...» cantilenò lui._

 _Irene deglutì._

 _«Jim, ti giuro che...»_

 _«NON GIURARE!»._

 _La Donna si zittì all'istante, terrorizzata._

 _«Solo chi ha qualcosa da nascondere sente il bisogno di giurare. E se hai qualcosa da nascondermi, significa che mi stai mentendo... Tu sai cosa faccio alle persone che mi mentono e che pensano di prendersi gioco di me? Le scuoio lentamente e personalmente. Vuoi questo? Vuoi che ti usi per fare delle scarpe, Irene Adler?»._

 _La minaccia era resa ancora più terrificante dal tono suadente con cui le si rivolgeva._

 _«Non ti sto mentendo, Jim. Non ho idea di come Sherlock Holmes abbia fatto a scoprire il codice. Io non ho detto o fatto nulla che potesse anche solo aiutarlo minimamente nel farlo»._

 _Moriarty le afferrò il volto con mano._

 _«E come mai non ti hanno arrestata, allora?» domandò._

 _Irene si sforzò di mantenere gli occhi fissi in quelli dell'uomo._

 _«Mycroft Holmes ha preferito tenere il cellulare e lasciarmi al mio destino. E' convinto che senza il telefono non avrò molte possibilità di cavarmela, da sola»._

 _Jim finse di impensierirsi._

 _«"L'uomo di ghiaccio" non ha tutti i torti...»._

 _Le lasciò il viso, e Irene si massaggiò là dove la mano dell'uomo l'aveva stretta._

 _«Non mi servi più...» disse Moriarty._

 _Poi sgranò gli occhi, quasi fosse stato colpito da un'idea fulminante, e batté le mani come un bambino che ha finalmente ricevuto il regalo che desiderava tanto._

 _Rise folle._

 _«Anzi. A qualcosa puoi ancora servirmi...»._

 _Irene lo fissò._

 _Non le piaceva il tono che stava usando._

 _«Che vuoi dire?»_

 _«Ho promesso a Sherlock che gli avrei bruciato il cuore... Lui è convinto di non averne uno...» disse, gli occhi che brillavano di pura malvagità._

 _«E tu... Tu sarai la miccia perfetta. Dimostriamogli  
che si sbaglia»._

 _La Donna arretrò di qualche passo, sconvolta._

 _«Vuoi... Vuoi uccidermi?»_

 _«Chi, io? Oh, no. No, no, no. Sai che non mi piace sporcarmi le mani. No, seguirò il consiglio di Mycroft Holmes»._

 _Si sistemò il prezioso Westwood._

 _«Peccato. Eri una buona alleata, Irene» disse in tono tutt'altro che dispiaciuto._

 _Fece spallucce._

 _«Oh, beh. Ne troverò di migliori. Ciao...»._

 _A nulla servirono i richiami della donna._

 _Moriarty se n'era andato, lasciandola sola e senza protezione alcuna._

[***]

«Sta pensando alla sua prossima, spettacolare fuga?».

La voce di John Watson la riscosse da quel tremendo ricordo.

«Perché dovrei? Non ho più alcun alleato ad aiutarmi»

«Se è così, la colpa non è che sua».

Irene si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso triste.

«Aveva ragione»

«A che proposito?».

«L'ira di Sherlock Holmes è davvero la cosa peggiore che possa esistere» mormorò Irene, gli occhi bassi.

John non se la sentì di replicare.


	8. Chapter 8

Celine Holmes era in silenzio da parecchi minuti.

A dispetto di quanto credeva, le parole di Mycroft l'avevano effettivamente turbata.

Ma non era in collera con Sherlock, né lo biasimava.

«Ora capisci?» disse Mycroft, rassegnato.

La donna annuì lentamente.

«Certo, capisco. Ma non per questo ritengo che quanto tuo fratello ha fatto sia poi così dannoso, per lui» aggiunse.

Mycroft sgranò gli occhi.

«Mamma, forse non hai capito…»

«Ho capito benissimo. Non sono ancora vecchia a tal punto».

La donna fissò il figlio.

«Sherlock è fatto a modo suo, lo sai bene. Fa solo quello che gli piace e che gli sembra giusto. Non è detto che sia davvero così; ma è quello che lui ritiene. Ha deciso di fare da garante ad Irene Adler, e l'ha fatto in buona fede, cercando di far coincidere ciò che entrambi volevate: tu un problema in meno per il Paese, e lui la possibilità di rimanerle accanto. Ha sbagliato a fidarsi ciecamente di lei, nonostante quanto accaduto in precedenza? Sì. Possiamo biasimarlo per averci provato? No».

«Non ha certo proposto di farla entrare nei servizi segreti per farmi un favore»

«Puoi esserne certo? La mente di tuo fratello funziona in modo diverso dalla tua e dalla mia. Puoi essere sicuro che in fondo non l'abbia voluto fare anche per te?».

«Ciò nonostante, la reputazione di Miss Adler…» iniziò Mycroft.

«Non è una persona santa, è vero. Ma non lo è nemmeno Sherlock. E non lo sei neppure tu, benché ogni giorno fai di tutto perché gli altri lo pensino».

Mycroft si zittì.

Allora era questo che suo fratello scriveva alla madre in tutti quegli SMS…

«A quanto ho capito, ora Sherlock si trova accusato di alto tradimento verso la nostra nazione. Ma non sono sicura di sapere chi abbia compiuto il tradimento più grave; quindi ti prego di aiutarmi a comprenderlo. E' peggio permettere a una ricattatrice di fuggire, o mentire al proprio fratello minore e venderlo al miglior offerente?».

Mycroft Holmes arrossì.

Ma non poteva non aspettarselo.

«La signorina Adler ha comunque aiutato tuo fratello nei tre anni in cui lui si fingeva morto. Gli ha dato una mano a catturare gli uomini di Moriarty, e gli è stata vicina quando sentiva la mancanza della sua città, dei suoi amici».

«E questo come lo sai?»

«E' stato Sherlock a dirmelo. Mi ha raccontato di quanto l'abbia sorpreso e turbato scoprire della sparizione di Irene Adler, dopo tutto questo».

Celine tacque.

«Sono certa che Sherlock farà la cosa giusta, Mycroft. Diamogli solo tempo di riacquistare la consueta lucidità».

Mycroft annuì.

«Ad ogni modo, ora bisogna trovarlo» disse l'uomo, prendendo il cellulare.

[*]

John gettò il cellulare sul tavolino.

«Odio quando Mycroft telefona a me per sapere dove si trova il fratello. Non capisce che se non risponde, significa che non vuole parlargli?» borbottò a mezza voce, stizzito.

Irene Adler si rizzò sulla poltrona.

«Sherlock è sparito?» domandò.

John la guardò.

«Probabilmente è ancora in viaggio. E poi, non credo che questo sia un problema suo».

«Chiami pure Mycroft Holmes. Gli dica che Sherlock lo raggiungerà immediatamente».

John la guardò confuso.

«Non può essere ancora in viaggio. Quando l'ha chiamato è arrivato qui nel giro di una decina di minuti. E' impossibile che non sia ancora arrivato. Probabilmente è da qualche altra parte. E io ho il sospetto di sapere dove».

[*]

Sherlock impose alla sua mano di smettere di tremare, mentre girava la maniglia della porta di metallo che separava le scale dall'aria aperta.

Serrò gli occhi, prese un profondo respiro ed uscì.

La luce del sole lo colse impreparato, ferendogli gli occhi chiari per qualche secondo.

Come quel giorno.

Era una giornata serena, ma con nuvole grigie cariche di pioggia in lontananza.

Di nuovo, come quel giorno.

Si avvicinò al cornicione, gettando una rapida occhiata alla strada davanti al St. Bartholomew's Hospital.

Si ritrasse subito, serrando nuovamente gli occhi; la testa che gli girava.

Dopo quanto successo, proprio su quel tetto, si era scoperto a soffrire di vertigini.

Shock post – traumatico.

Anche senza essere un medico aveva individuato immediatamente la natura e la causa di quell'improvvisa fobia per le altezze.

Nuovamente si impose di guardare giù.

Non si combattono le paure senza affrontarle.

Stavolta riuscì a concentrare il suo sguardo su un distinto signore appena sceso da un taxi.

Solo il tempo di dedurre che doveva avere quasi certamente due famiglie; poi dovette ritrarsi.

Con la mente impegnata a tenere lontano il tremendo ricordo del giorno del suo "suicidio", trovò semplice concentrarsi su quanto stava accadendo in quell'ultimo periodo.

Sospirò.

Non poteva non consegnare le prove della sua innocenza a Mycroft.

Ma d'altronde, se l'avesse fatto avrebbe permesso che La Donna venisse arrestata e mandata in prigione, probabilmente per _molto_ tempo.

E questo avrebbe significato consegnare nelle mani del nemico l'unica donna che contasse _davvero_ qualcosa per lui.

Doveva molto alla Donna; aveva scoperto di sentirsi incredibilmente bene, pensando a lei, a sentire meno la forza opprimente della noia.

Certo, magari non tantissimo, ma riuscire a non sparare più al muro era già un buon inizio.

Scosse il capo.

L'aveva sempre detto che l'amore era un handicap pericoloso.

Sospirò nuovamente, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto.

Sfogliò rapido il menu, fino ad arrivare alla cartella in cui erano contenute tutte le prove.

Il suo dito indugiò a lungo sul tasto "invia".

Si morse l'interno della guancia.

Ma ormai aveva deciso.

«Sherlock!».

Si bloccò, il dito a pochissimi millimetri dal tasto.

John e Irene erano arrivati sul tetto, il fiato corto.

« _Che diavolo ci fai di nuovo quassù?!_ ».


	9. Chapter 9

«Perché sei qui, Sherlock?» chiese John, spaventato.

Aveva brutti ricordi, legati a quel tetto.

«Non preoccuparti. Ho già avuto modo di provare l'esperienza di volare senza le ali, e non mi è piaciuta un granché. Non al punto di volerla ripetere, quanto meno. Non se posso evitarlo» disse il detective, spostando lo sguardo sui due e rimettendo il cellulare nella tasca.

«Suppongo sia stata tu a dirgli dove trovarmi».

Irene annuì, il fiato corto per la corsa su per le scale del St. Bartholomew's.

«Aspetti un minuto. _Lei_ _come faceva a saperlo?_ » chiese John, improvvisamente interessato.

«Ricordo che mi disse di voler affrontare la sua fobia per le altezze, una volta tornato a Londra».

«Fobia per le altezze? Quale fobia per le altezze? Hai… _Soffri di vertigini?_ ».

John guardò l'amico confuso.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Grazie tante» sibilò alla donna.

«Ho cominciato a soffrirne dopo… _il salto_. Ma non è nulla di grave o di debilitante. Sto bene, riesco a gestirlo» disse sbrigativo, rivolgendosi poi al medico.

John annuì, riprendendo finalmente a respirare normalmente.

Guardò Sherlock e Irene alternativamente.

«Bene. Io… Io vado di sotto, a cercare un taxi. Sherlock…»

«Stai tranquillo, per quanta fretta io possa avere, userò le scale».

Il medico annuì nuovamente, poi tornò all'interno dell'edificio.

La pesante porta di metallo si chiuse con un tonfo.

«Potevo aver già… _affrontato_ le mie paure. Sono a Londra da qualche tempo, ormai» disse Sherlock piano, senza guardare la donna.

Irene sorrise, scuotendo il capo.

«Sono stata fortunata»

«Da quando credi alla fortuna?»

«Da un po'. Più o meno da quando tu credi nei sentimenti».

Sherlock non sorrise.

«Perché sei tornata? Con me come capro espiatorio al posto tuo, nessuno avrebbe dato la caccia a te. Saresti potuta andare dove volevi. Bastava semplicemente non guardarsi indietro».

Nuovamente, La Donna scosse il capo.

«Non potevo lasciarti nei guai. Il solo pensiero di te davanti alla Corte Suprema a causa mia mi faceva impazzire».

«Dì piuttosto che avevi il terrore che potessi portare davanti al giudice le prove della mia innocenza e di conseguenza della tua colpevolezza».

«Perché mi ritieni così…»

«Perché ho l'ardire di conoscerti come me stesso, Irene».

La donna lo fissò.

«Beh, allora non mi conosci come credi. Altrimenti sapresti che non avrei, per nulla al mondo, accettato di perderti. Non dopo quello che abbiamo affrontato e _vissuto_ insieme. Non ora e non così».

Gli si avvicinò, prendendo le mani del detective tra le sue.

Sherlock guardò le loro mani unite, sospirando.

«So di averti promesso che avrei fatto di tutto perché niente si intromettesse tra te e me».

La guardò.

«Ma mi risulta alquanto difficile, se non sono certo del tuo essere dalla mia stessa parte. Devo essere sicuro di potermi fidare, di poter contare su di te, quando ne ho la necessità».

Lei annuì.

«Il mio comportamento ti ha ferito in più di un'occasione, me ne rendo conto. Ma…»

«Se solo mi avessi rivelato _prima_ le tue intenzioni…».

Tornò a guardarla, serio.

«Sai che non mi piace essere usato, che non lo permetto a _nessuno_. Non mi piace essere preso in giro, eppure ogni volta è quello che succede. Mi hai fatto dubitare di te. _Di nuovo_. Come se fossimo tornarti ai tempi del nostro primo incontro».

«Del nostro primo _scontro,_ vorrai dire» rise lei.

Un sorrisetto increspò le labbra dell'uomo, ma fu solo per un attimo.

«Potremmo fingere che non sia successo niente. Che non fosse altro che un gioco, finito nel modo sbagliato» disse Irene, avvicinando il viso a quello di Sherlock.

«Non gioco mai con te, Irene. Dovresti saperlo».

«Un altro buon motivo per dimenticare l'intera faccenda».

Sherlock si allontanò brevemente, scuotendo il capo.

«Non è così che funziona».

John Watson lasciò che il quinto taxi gli sfilasse davanti.

Gettò un'occhiata verso l'alto.

Ma quanto ci mettevano?

Prese spazientito il cellulare, componendo il numero dell'amico.

[*]

Sherlock estrasse il cellulare.

«E' John. Chiede che stiamo facendo e perché non lo raggiungiamo di sotto» disse, leggendo il messaggio.

«Quindi non sei intenzionato a dimenticare»

«Assolutamente».

«Come faccio ad essere sicura che ora non mi venderai a tuo fratello e al governo?»

«Il bue che dice cornuto all'asino» mormorò il detective con il solito ghigno.

«Andiamo, ora. Se Mycroft si mette d'impegno è capace di trovarmi nel giro di pochi minuti».

Le tenne aperta la porta.

La Donna si zittì, non contenta, e lo sorpassò a testa alta.

Sherlock ghignò nuovamente.

Lasciò brevemente la maniglia della porta.

Giusto il tempo di estrarre il cellulare e premere il tasto "Elimina".


	10. Chapter 10

«Credo sia meglio che tu faccia ritorno nella tua vecchia abitazione, qui a Londra. Nessuno ti verrà a cercare lì. Restaci finché non avrò messo fine a questa storia» disse Sherlock.

Non era una richiesta.

«Non sono solita ricevere ordini, Sherlock. Sono io quella che li dà, di solito»

«Ora non è "Di solito", se non te ne fossi ancora accorta».

Irene lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma rinunciò a rispondere.

Sherlock aveva sempre l'ultima parola, si ripeté.

«La mia vecchia abitazione… Non sarà il primo luogo in cui mi cercheranno? E' talmente ovvio…»

«…Che nessuno lo prenderà in considerazione come nascondiglio».

Sherlock aprì la porta che portava all'esterno dell'ospedale.

La Donna si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito.

«Non finisci mai di stupirmi» disse, ammirata.

«Lo prendo come un complimento»

«Lo è».

John fece loro cenno di sbrigarsi, salendo su un taxi.

In pochi istanti erano nuovamente diretti alla tenuta dei genitori di Sherlock.

«Quindi, per quanto dovrei rimanervi?» domandò Irene.

John li fissò alternativamente.

«Dov'è che deve rimanere?» chiese a sua volta.

Sherlock lo ignorò.

«Finché non sarò io a cercarti».

«Dov'è che deve rimanere?» ripeté John, confuso.

«In un posto sicuro, John. Non preoccuparti. Miss Adler lascerà _immediatamente_ Baker Street».

John aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma vi rinunciò.

Sarebbe stato inutile mettersi a discutere con l'amico.

Irene Adler annuì, poi si rivolse al tassista.

«Si fermi qui».

Mentre scendeva, lanciò un'occhiata al detective, che per tutta risposta le afferrò il polso.

«Niente scherzi, Irene. _Dovrai_ esserci, quando verrò a cercarti» le sibilò.

La Donna annuì nuovamente, liberò il polso dalla stretta dell'uomo, e scese dal taxi, sparendo ber presto tra la folla londinese.

[*]

John attese che il taxi percorresse qualche isolato, prima di parlare.

«Se non sapessi delle prove che hai a suo carico, ti riterrei un emerito idiota per averla fatta scendere dal taxi».

Scrollò le spalle, fissando l'amico.

«Fortunatamente hai una garanzia per impedire di finire ulteriormente nei guai, nel caso decidesse di sparire nuovamente»

«No».

John guardò meglio Sherlock, che dal canto suo non distoglieva lo sguardo dalla città che scorreva fuori dal finestrino.

«No? Che vuol dire no?».

Il detective lo guardò.

Sembrava tranquillo.

«Ho cancellato il file con le prove»

« _Che cosa_?!».

Il medico lo fissò allibito.

«Ma… Avevi una copia, vero?».

Sapeva di suonare supplichevole, ma non gli importava un granché in quel momento.

Sherlock non poteva aver davvero…

«Certo che no, John. Se ne avessi fatto una copia, Sir Hawking e i servizi segreti interi avrebbero potuto mettere in dubbio la loro autenticità».

John boccheggiò per qualche istante.

Poi annuì, spostando lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino.

«Che c'è?» domandò Sherlock, incuriosito.

«Ricordi quando ti dissi che avevo la presunzione di conoscerti al 100%? Ricordi quale motivazione ti diedi a tale convinzione?».

Sherlock lo guardò, poi fece spallucce.

«Qualcosa a riguardo del fatto che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto comportarsi come un coglione così a lungo, se fingeva di essere chi in realtà non era».

John annuì nuovamente.

«Ecco. Ti ringrazio per aver avvalorato _nuovamente_ la mia convinzione».

[*]

«Nessuna novità?» domandò Celine Holmes, posando la tazzina del thè.

«John dice che Sherlock è in viaggio per tornare qui».

La donna sospirò di sollievo.

Mycroft si alzò.

«Sono certo che Sherlock arriverà sano e salvo, mamma. Io devo andare. Non avrei dovuto nemmeno abbandonare il mio ufficio».

Colse lo sguardo della madre.

«…Ma ovviamente la _sparizione_ di Sherlock era più importante di qualsiasi altro impegno».

Baciò la madre sulla guancia, uscendo.

Sulla soglia incrociò il fratello.

Sembrava di ottimo umore.

«Oh – oh, vedo che era già stato allertato il cane da guardia. Stai tranquillo, _Blondi_ , sono sano e salvo» disse Sherlock, appendendo il cappotto.

«Nostra madre era preoccupata che potessi esserti cacciato _di nuovo_ nei guai. Chissà come mai sarà arrivata a pensare una cosa del genere, dico io».

Sherlock non raccolse la provocazione.

«Le hai raccontato tutta da bravo delatore?»

«A presto Sherlock».

La porta si chiuse pesantemente dietro le spalle del maggiore dei due fratelli.

Il detective affondò le mani nelle tasche.

«Questo è un sì».


	11. Chapter 11

«Sherlock, eccoti! Mi vuoi dire perché sei sparito in quel modo?»

«Non ho più cinque anni, mamma» le rammentò il detective, divertito dal rimprovero della madre.

«Ma continui a comportarti come tale».

«Avevo dimenticato una cosa nel mio appartamento» mentì lui.

La donna lo guardò, scettica.

«E l'hai trovata?»

«Come? Oh, sì».

Estrasse la pistola, posandola con tranquillità sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona.

Celine Holmes la guardò, rassegnata.

«Era davvero così importante, da non poterla lasciare a Baker Street?»

«Non si può mai sapere».

La donna passò delicatamente e con attenzione la mano sull'arma.

«Ero certa che l'avessi tu. Chi altri, se no?».

Anche Sherlock guardò la pistola.

«Una L9A1 Browning in dotazione all'esercito britannico. La pistola di papà» mormorò, più a se stesso che alla madre.

I suoi occhi indugiarono brevemente sulla foto posta sulla mensola del camino.

Suo padre, Richard Holmes, era morto quando lui aveva da poco iniziato l'università.

Se non si teneva conto dell'aspetto marziale, ormai radicato nell'uomo dalla sua carica di generale dell'esercito, era identico a Mycroft.

Stesso sguardo, stessa corporatura e stesse identiche priorità.

Prima la nazione, poi la famiglia.

Sherlock ricordava bene la ferrea educazione imposta a lui e al fratello dal padre.

Richard Holmes era dell'idea che una corretta disciplina militare fosse il modo migliore per affrontare la vita quotidiana.

Spesso Sherlock si era domandato se non fosse a causa del padre, se il suo rapporto di amicizia con John era tanto stretto.

«Così... Mycroft ti ha rivelato ogni piccolo dettaglio, vero? Chissà come mai ci ha messo tanto a farlo. Oh, ma certo! Doveva scegliere il momento adatto in cui farlo. Immagino che, data la situazione attuale, sarai _..._ _felice_ di aver scoperto con che genere di persone...».

Celine guardò il figlio.

«A dire la verità sì, Sherlock. Sono stata felice di sentire che qualcuno ti abbia aiutato a comprendere come anche tu sia dotato di sentimenti che vanno oltre l'amicizia e l'astio. Quello che hai fatto per Irene Adler è stato estremamente stupido, ma altrettanto nobile».

Sherlock si sedette di fronte alla madre, che lo studiò.

«Conosco quell'espressione...» mormorò la donna, piano.

«Quale espressione?»

«Quella che hai appena assunto. Quella che significa che hai qualcosa che ti ronza per quella testolina riccioluta».

Il detective ghignò.

«Servirebbe a qualcosa negare?».

Celine Holmes scosse il capo con un sorriso.

«Qualsiasi cosa sia, sono certa sarà la cosa giusta da fare»

«Dovresti seriamente provare a convincere di questo anche Mycroft».

«Tuo fratello vuole solo proteggerti. Non avercela con lui. Non userà metodi molto convenzionali, ma...»

«Allora dovrò proporgli di iniziare ad usarli, dato che con quelli non convenzionali è riuscito a rovinato la vita, tre anni fa».

[*]

John Watson suonò al campanello della lussuosa villa immersa nel verde.

Si guardò intorno.

Il laghetto, l'enorme parco…

Sherlock e Mycroft erano stati davvero fortunati a poter crescere in un luogo come quello.

O almeno, questo era quello che sembrava.

Conoscendo il carattere dell'amico, John era convintissimo che per Sherlock quell'angolo di paradiso non fosse altro che un luogo da cui fuggire al più presto.

Il portone si aprì, e John venne condotto in un'ampia anticamera.

«Aspetti qui» disse Doris, sparendo dietro la porta del salotto.

Ne fece ritorno dopo pochi istanti, seguita da Celine Holmes.

L'uomo rimase stupefatto dall'incredibile somiglianza della donna con il figlio minore.

«Piacere di conoscerla, signora. Io sono…»

«John!».

Sherlock uscì anch'egli dal salotto, sorpreso di trovare l'amico lì.

«Così lei è John Watson. E' un piacere per me poterla incontrare finalmente di persona, dottore. Sono lieta di poter stringere la mano a chi nutre una così profonda amicizia nei confronti di Sherlock».

John strinse educatamente la mano che gli veniva porta.

«Spero di non aver interrotto una conversazione importante; ma dovevo assolutamente parlare con Sherlock».

«Non si preoccupi, dottore».

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, impaziente.

«Non stavamo facendo nulla di realmente importante» disse, sbrigativo.

«Nulla che non possa essere rimandato a un momento più opportuno» si corresse, udendo il sospiro rassegnato della madre.

Celine Holmes annuì pazientemente.

«Suppongo dobbiate parlare in privato. Con il vostro permesso…».

Si allontanò, lasciando i due uomini soli e liberi finalmente di parlare.

«Che è successo?»

«Tuo fratello si è messo personalmente a dare la caccia alla Donna. Tu sei certo che si trovi in un luogo sicuro, vero?»

«Nessun luogo è davvero sicuro, se Mycroft decide di mettersi d'impegno nelle ricerche» replicò Sherlock, corrucciato.

«Vuoi dirmi come spiegherai la cancellazione delle prove?»

«Ancora non lo so, troverò qualcosa per risolvere l'intera faccenda. Il problema è che devo farlo in fretta, ora che mio fratello ha deciso di giocare personalmente a questa partita».

John sospirò.

«Ad ogni modo, ho avuto modo di dare un'occhiata, qui. E' davvero un posto enorme e meraviglioso»

«Come? Oh, sì. Una vera oasi paradisiaca» disse il detective distrattamente, troppo concentrato per ascoltare veramente quanto l'amico aveva da dire.

«Ovviamente immagino che per te abbia rappresentato solo una prigione. Una gabbia dorata dove potevi fare ciò che volevi, ma limitato al suo interno».

Sherlock sgranò gli occhi.

«Una gabbia dorata! Come ho fatto a non pensarci! John, sei un genio!»

«Come?».

John non era ancora abituato ai complimenti dell'amico.

Anche perché solitamente non lo erano mai davvero.

«Ero così concentrato da non vedere che avevo la soluzione sotto gli occhi. Che razza di idiota!» esclamò il detective.

Sembrava eccitato, come un bambino davanti al giocattolo nuovo.

«Mi rendi partecipe?»

«Non ora, John. Ho una cosa da fare al più presto».

Raggiunse rapidamente la porta, la spalancò e attraversò di corsa il parco.

Nel giro di qualche secondo era sparito nuovamente.

«Sherlock!» esclamò John.

Inutile.

Era andato.

«Che succede?».

L'uomo si voltò, scoprendo Celine Holmes al suo fianco.

«Io… E' semplicemente…».

Si sentì un idiota.

Diamine, aveva combattuto una guerra e non riusciva a spiegarsi con un'anziana signora aristocratica?

«Non sono riuscito a fermarlo» disse.

Celine scosse il capo, ridendo.

«Oh, non si preoccupi. Dubito ci sarebbe riuscito. Sherlock è fatto così. Credo che neppure sedandolo si riuscirebbe a tenerlo tranquillo per più di dieci minuti. Se si mette in testa una cosa è inarrestabile. Non trova pace finché non l'ha ottenuta».

«Sì, ho avuto modo di notarlo; qualche centinaio di volte».

Celine Holmes sorrise bonaria.

«Ma io sono una pessima ospite. Prego, venga. Spero non mi negherà una tazza di thè in sua compagnia. Sono davvero curiosa di sapere come riesce a convivere con Sherlock senza provare il desiderio di tramortirlo»

«Devo ammettere, signora, di averci pensato spesso».

[*]

La porta dell'ufficio di Mycroft Holmes venne spalancata, strappando un'esclamazione di disappunto all'uomo seduto alla scrivania.

Mycroft fulminò il fratello con lo sguardo, mentre Sir Hawking - seduto di fronte all'amico - fissava con un misto di divertimento e di shock il minore dei fratelli Holmes.

«La buona educazione imporrebbe di bussare, prima di irrompere in un tale modo barbaro in una stanza, Sherlock»

«Al diavolo la buona educazione. Ho risolto finalmente la spiacevole situazione che mi vedeva protagonista».

Mycroft Holmes e Sir Hawking si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«Ebbene?» domandò cauto l'uomo alla scrivania, alzandosi.

«Prima di metterti al corrente di ciò che ho in mente, vorrei scambiare due chiacchiere in privato con Sir Hawking, se non ti spiace» disse Sherlock.

Mycroft lo guardò diffidente, ma annuì.

«Molto bene. Sarò qui fuori, quando avrete finito».

Uscì, con il morale decisamente più sollevato.

Finalmente Sherlock sembrava usare il cervello nel modo giusto.


	12. Chapter 12

Celine Holmes scoppiò a ridere.

«Sembra che Sherlock abbia trovato pane per i suoi denti. Non conosco nessuno capace di tenergli testa come fa lei» disse.

L'idea di suo figlio con accanto un amico tanto leale e affezionato la metteva di buon umore.

«Non sono certo di farlo volontariamente. Cerco solo di non uscire pazzo».

Rise anche lui.

La donna posò la tazzina.

«In questo caso, ritengo che lei se la stia cavando egregiamente. Non mi sembra denoti segni di follia evidenti».

«Beh, troverebbe molte persone che riterrebbero il fatto di dividere l'appartamento con Sherlock un chiaro sintomo di una profonda pazzia interiore, signora».

«Io invece ritengo che non ci sia nulla di strano. Quanto meno rimane suo amico, nonostante quanto le ha fatto passare e nonostante il suo essere... _snervante_ a volte».

Parve pensarci su.

«Magari spesso, lo ammetto. Non sa quante volte, anche da bambino, Sherlock tornava a casa dopo aver ricevuto un pugno da uno qualsiasi dei suoi compagni, infastidito dal suo modo di fare. La cosa straordinaria, tuttavia, era come non fosse mai Sherlock ad essere il bambino ad aver subito più danni».

Il medico rise.

«Non fatico a crederlo. Ho avuto occasione di sperimentare uno dei suoi pugni, una volta».

Si toccò la mascella al ricordo.

«E' incredibile come appaia fragile, agli occhi di chi non lo conosce».

Rise di nuovo.

«Sapesse che cosa ha fatto a uno degli uomini che lavoravano con Mycroft, quando questi aggredì la signora Hudson...».

[*]

Mycroft studiò il fedele orologio da taschino.

Il fratello era chiuso dentro il suo ufficio da diversi minuti.

Nessun rumore sembrava provenire dall'interno, segno che - a quanto sembrava - la soluzione di Sherlock aveva convinto Sir Hawking.

La porta si aprì e Sherlock, di ottimo umore, fece cenno a Mycroft di entrare.

«Siete giunti a una conclusione, presumo» disse l'uomo, entrando nel suo ufficio.

Sherlock gettò una rapida occhiata all'altro occupante della stanza, poi entrambi annuirono.

A Mycroft il gesto non sfuggì.

Improvvisamente si chiese per quale motivo il fratello apparisse così allegro.

D'altronde La Donna era una persona importante nella sua vita, l'aveva "ammesso" lui stesso.

Quindi per quale motivo ora sembrava così di ottimo umore?

Il detective si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte e un ghigno beffardo stampato sulle labbra.

Sir Hawking si schiarì la voce.

«Ecco cosa ha pensato tuo fratello, Mycroft...».

[*]

«Santo cielo, Mycroft non me ne ha mai fatto parola!» disse Celine scandalizzata.

John annuì.

«Se fossi in suo figlio, non sarebbe una cosa che racconterei volentieri in giro».

Anche Celine annuì.

«Questo conferma l'opinione che mi sono immediatamente fatta di lei, dottor Watson. Ha davvero una pazienza infinita e straordinaria; riuscire a conviverci...»

«Suo figlio Mycroft ha ipotizzato che possa essere un inferno, e che io mi trovi bene con Sherlock perché lui vede il mondo come un campo di battaglia. Io non la penso così. A mio parere la vera ragione è che con lui non si ci annoia mai».

La donna sorrise.

«Tuttavia ancora non comprendo il motivo per cui Sherlock non le abbia voluto rivelare la sua reale condizione, quando decise di fingersi morto. Santo cielo, mi sembrate davvero molto legati, avete uno splendido rapporto... Comincio addirittura a credere che Sherlock consideri più suo fratello lei di quanto non faccia con Mycroft. Perché dunque tenerla all'oscuro pe tanto tempo?».

John scrollò le spalle.

«A me disse di aver agito così per non mettermi in pericolo. Gli uomini di Moriarty erano ancora in circolazione, e probabilmente se io avessi creduto suo figlio un impostore, non avrei fatto indagini su quanto gli era accaduto. Io in realtà credo che l'abbia fatto perché sapeva che non glielo avrei permesso».

Celine annuì.

«Sono certa che lei abbia ragione».

John si alzò.

«Ora devo tornare a Baker Street. E' stato davvero un piacere e un onore fare la sua conoscenza, signora»

«Il piacere è stato mio, dottor Watson».

Lo accompagnò alla porta, dove il medico le strinse la mano, avviandosi poi verso il suo appartamento.


	13. Chapter 13

«E questo è quanto» disse Philip Hawking.

Mycroft Holmes rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti, poi congiunse le dita, pensieroso.

«Tu ritieni che questa sia una soluzione accettabile, Phil? Credi davvero risolverà la faccenda?».

L'uomo non sembrava avere dubbi al riguardo.

«Io stesso non avrei potuto trovare una soluzione migliore. In effetti, se avessimo proceduto all'arresto di tuo fratello, o della signorina Adler, ci saremmo trovati sicuramente davanti a non poche spiegazioni da dare. Ricordiamoci che _noi_ abbiamo dato il nostro benestare, quando tuo fratello propose di far entrare la signorina Adler all'interno dei servizi segreti. La colpa di tutto potrebbe ricadere su di noi, con uno scandalo di dimensioni epiche e senza precedenti. Lo ripeto. Credo che quanto proposto da Sherlock sia l'unica soluzione possibile».

Mycroft annuì.

Non sembrava tuttavia soddisfatto.

«Bene, allora. Direi che sia giunta l'ora di chiudere questa faccenda e… _archiviarla_ nella nostra memoria. A quanto mi hai detto, Sherlock, nessuna informazione riguardante il nostro governo è stata divulgata da miss Adler»

«Infatti».

«Non vedo quindi alcun ostacolo alla chiusura di questa spiacevole e imbarazzante situazione».

Sir Hawking si alzò, imitato da Mycroft, che gli strinse la mano cordiale.

Sherlock gli aprì la porta, lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata penetrante - accompagnata da un sorrisetto compiaciuto - mentre usciva.

Rimasti soli, Mycroft soffiò: «Quanto speri durerà questa tu _straordinaria_ soluzione, Sherlock?»

«Io non _spero_ , Mycroft. Io _so_ che durerà. E per parecchio tempo».

Prese posto dietro la scrivania del fratello, abbandonandosi mollemente sulla comoda poltrona.

«E poi, così facendo, siamo tutti più contenti, no? Il governo non ha più di che preoccuparsi, tu non dovrai continuamente studiare i suoi movimenti, lei vivrà la sua vita da persona libera - o quasi...»

«E tu potrai correre da lei quando più ti aggrada».

Mycroft lo fissò furente.

«Davvero mi chiedo che cosa penserebbe nostro padre di te»

«Esattamente quello che ha sempre pensato. Che non sono degno di fiducia _come te_ ; che non diventerò mai importante e rispettato _come te_ … Ma soprattutto, che nella vita non otterrò mai niente di buono, a differenza tua».

Si alzò, sfidandolo.

«Ma ragiona su questo Mycroft. Magari non sarò mai un importante membro del governo, magari non riceverò mai una medaglia per i servigi resi al nostro Paese. Ma _io_ , a differenza tua, posso svegliarmi ogni mattina e guardarmi allo specchio; consapevole di non essere mai una persona diversa da quella che sono sempre stato; consapevole – magari - di non essere simpatico a tutti, ma per lo meno di essere _rispettato._ Posso guardarmi in quello specchio, Mycroft, e sapere che la persona che vi è riflessa non tradirà mai chi gli è accanto, chi gli è caro, solo per fare bella figura e ottenere un'onorificenza in più».

Si avviò verso la porta.

«Lucida pure le tue medaglie e i tuoi premi, Mycroft. Io intanto andrò ad affrontare la mia vita giorno per giorno a testa alta».

E fu così che lo salutò, prima di uscire, sbattendo la porta.

[*]

Il pesante portone d'ingresso si chiuse alle spalle dell'uomo.

Il detective salì le scale di corsa.

La faccenda si era chiusa.

Poteva tornare a casa.

"Finalmente" aggiunse tra sé e sé.

Non che i pochi giorni trascorsi nella villa dei suoi genitori fossero stati insopportabili; ma Sherlock era dell'idea che quello non fosse il suo posto.

Aprì la porta della sua vecchia camera da letto, stupendosi di trovarvi la madre, seduta composta sul letto.

«Tuo fratello mi ha appena telefonato. Dice che sei riuscito ad ottenere ciò che volevi, chiudendo la situazione che ti vedeva tristemente protagonista»

«Detta così sembra peggio di quanto non sia»

«E com'è, invece?».

Sherlock chiuse la porta, sospirando.

«Ho solo fatto in modo che tutti potessero essere contenti»

«Tu compreso».

Sherlock sorrise.

«Anche io a volte faccio parte del "tutti"».

Celine Holmes annuì, facendo cenno al figlio di sedersi accanto a lei.

«Oggi ho avuto modo di parlare con persone che ti hanno molto a cuore, Sherlock» disse, quando lui lo fece.

«Sarebbero?».

«John Watson e tuo fratello»

«Temo purtroppo che ti sia sbagliata. Solo una di queste persone "mi ha a cuore", come dici tu».

Si protese verso di lei, con fare cospiratorio.

«Ti dò un indizio. Il suo nome comincia con J...».

Celine lo guardò critica, ma non disse nulla.

«Chiacchierando con loro ho scoperto molte cose di te. Cose che non sapevo. Ma nonostante tutto ciò che mi hanno saputo dire, nessuno di loro mi ha detto ciò che volevo davvero sentire».

Sherlock abbandonò l'aria strafottente, fissando la madre e specchiandosi in quegli occhi uguali ai suoi.

«E... questa cosa che non hanno saputo dirti era importante?»

«Per una madre tutto è importante, Sherlock».

Sorrise bonaria.

«Ma ovviamente, una madre sa quando è ora di smettere di fare domande ed è giunto il momento di ascoltare le risposte».

Lo fissò.

«Sempre che le risposte vogliano essere date».

Sherlock non la guardò.

«Tanto per sapere... Che cosa non hanno saputo dirti?»

«Irene Adler. Entrambi concordano sul fatto che conti molto per te, ma non credo che tu abbia mai tenuto solamente, a qualcuno. Mi hai detto che nei tre anni in cui ti fingesti morto, lei ti aiutò a trovare gli uomini di Moriarty; a non sentire la mancanza di Londra. E poi ci sono le cose che hai fatto per lei. L'hai protetta; l'hai nascosta. Se tenessi solamente, a lei, non ti saresti dato tanta pena per mantenerla libera. Non so cosa credi tu, Sherlock. Ma questo non è il comportamento verso un'alleata; verso un'infatuazione passeggera».

«Come sai che l'ho nascosta?» chiese lui, sospettoso.

«Sono pur sempre tua madre, Sherlock. E la tua intelligenza non deriva certo da tuo padre».

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere.

«Lo disegni come un idiota»

«Non lo era, forse? Quale persona intelligente reputa il proprio figlio minore un bambino problematico solo perché a quattro anni sapeva già leggere il suo libro preferito sui pirati?»

«La stessa persona che sperava che quel libro fosse quello delle leggi britanniche, mamma».

La donna si sistemò meglio.

«Quindi. Cos'è che mio figlio prova _realmente_ per Irene Adler?».

Sherlock parve pensarci su.

«Lei non è solamente una donna. E' _La_ Donna. L'unica. All'inizio credevo di essere soltanto rimasto molto colpito dalla sua intelligenza, dalla sua bellezza. Ma non è così. Irrazionalmente, ogni cosa che la riguarda - per quanto sbagliata o folle che sia - è importante, per me. Contro ogni logica, amo tutto di lei, ogni cosa. Persino i suoi innumerevoli lati negativi. E ne ha davvero tanti. Insomma, sin da quando ho cominciato a lavorare ho ritenuto che niente e nessuno fosse più importante del lavoro; della logica, della fredda intelligenza. Poi Mycroft mi ha messo sulla strada di Irene, e le mie convinzioni sono cadute come un castello di carte davanti a una finestra aperta. E quando poi ho scoperto che anche lei, a suo modo, ricambiava gli stessi sentimenti, le stesse sensazioni...».

Celine Holmes guardò il figlio, in silenzio.

«Che c'è?» chiese quest'ultimo, sorpreso.

«Ti brillano gli occhi».

«Come?»

«Quando parli di lei. Ti si illuminano gli occhi. Non ho bisogno di altre parole, Sherlock. Mi hai già fornito tutte le risposte che chiedevo».

La donna si alzò.

«Non aspettare di essere di nuovo nei guai per venire a farmi una visita, Sherlock. O dovrò pensare di non contare molto, per te» gli disse, ammonitrice.

Poi uscì.

Sherlock rimase in silenzio, a fissare la porta chiusa.

Sorrise.

Sua madre gli era sempre piaciuta.


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock raccolse le ultime cose, gettando poi una rapida occhiata alla stanza.

Provò una piccolissima punta di nostalgia, ma fu solo un attimo.

Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione.

Si chinò, raccogliendo da sotto il letto quello che sembrava un piccolo lembo di stoffa nera.

Sorrise.

Non era una semplice pezzo di stoffa.

Era una benda nera, grande a malapena per far sì che un bambino potesse indossarla.

Sherlock la ripose con cura nella tasca interna della giacca.

L'avrebbe portata con sé a Baker Street, dove avrebbe trovato il posto adatto a un cimelio come quello.

[*]

John Watson aprì e chiuse la bocca senza parole, assomigliando per diversi minuti a un pesce in un acquario.

Aveva creduto diverse volte che l'amico fosse folle, ma mai come in quel momento ne era stato convinto.

Il suo cervello aveva definitivamente abbandonato la scatola cranica.

Partito.

«Nessuno si è lamentato della mia idea. Non seriamente» si corresse Sherlock velocemente.

«Solo perché non hai lasciato a nessuno la possibilità di farlo».

Sherlock scrollò le spalle indifferente.

«Dettagli» aggiunse, malignamente.

«Oh, certo» replicò l'altro, sedendosi in poltrona.

«Ad ogni modo, contento tu...»

« _Non sono_ contento _._ Sto semplicemente...».

Colse al volo lo sguardo dell'amico.

«Va bene, forse sono _un po'_ contento, ma...»

«Ecco, vedi?».

Il detective sospirò, sedendosi anch'egli.

«Che avrei dovuto fare, John?».

Il medico mise da parte il giornale, studiando l'amico.

«Evitare di metterti in questo casino sarebbe stato davvero un ottimo inizio, non credi?».

Sherlock sorrise debolmente.

«Ho solo cercato di evitare la perdita di una qualsiasi delle persone coinvolte. Credevo di riuscire a gestire la cosa...».

Anche John sospirò.

«E ci sei riuscito, come al solito. Infatti ora sono tutti più contenti. Il governo e tuo fratello non dovranno più occuparsi in alcun modo della Donna, lei potrà nuovamente essere libera di fare ciò che vuole della sua vita, tu non dovrai più scegliere tra la nazione e lei... E soprattutto, cosa più importante, _io_ non sarò più costretto a inventare scuse assurde con tuo fratello per le tue sparizioni».

Sherlock e John si fissarono, scoppiando poi entrambi a ridere.

«Solo un'ultima cosa, Sherlock»

«Sarebbe?»

«Come hai convinto Sir Hawking?».

Sherlock ghignò.

«Un prestigiatore non rivela mai i suoi trucchi, John».

[*]

Un taxi si fermò davanti all'elegante dimora bianca, nel quartiere di Belgravia.

Ne scese un uomo avvolto in un lungo cappotto scuro con il bavero rialzato.

Il viso diafano era serio, e gli occhi spaventosamente chiari erano fissi sulla porta.

Erano trascorsi anni dall'ultima volta che aveva varcato quella soglia, vestito da parroco.

E ancora non riusciva a ricordare come ne fosse uscito.

Si portò istintivamente la mano al braccio, là dove era stato colpito con l'ago intriso di narcotico.

Straordinario come il suo effetto fosse stato in grado di cancellare definitivamente un lasso di tempo simile dalla sua memoria.

Suonò, e in pochi istanti era dentro.

«Mi sono sempre chiesto che fine abbia fatto Kate» disse, togliendosi il cappotto e la sciarpa blu.

La Donna alzò le spalle, poco interessata.

«La persi di vista dopo che venni presa in ostaggio da quei terroristi a Karachi».

Lo fissò.

«Ebbene?».

Sherlock entrò in salotto.

«Sembra quasi che tu non te ne sia mai andata, da questo posto. Chissà chi manterrà pulita la casa, ora che sei rimasta sola» disse l'uomo, fingendosi interessato e ignorando completamente le parole di Irene.

«Sono certo non mi biasimerai se ti dico che _dubito_ sarai tu ad occupartene. Non so perché, ma non ti vedo proprio a ricoprire il ruolo della brava casalinga».

Irene Adler si fece avanti.

«Posso essere tutto ciò che vuoi, lo sai. Basta, ovviamente, che il ruolo sia di mio gusto»

«Non ho grandi pretese. Sii te stessa e andremo d'accordo. Forse».

La Donna ghignò.

«Banale, ma intrigante al tempo stesso... Va bene».

Si guardò intorno.

«Per quanto riguarda il chi si occuperà della casa... Troverò qualcuno ben disposto a servirmi».

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata.

«Giusto. Dimenticavo i tuoi... _amici_ _»_.

Irene gli si avvicinò.

«Dubito tu sia venuto per informarti dell'identità di chi sostituirà Kate, quindi...»

«Non è quello il motivo, infatti».

La guardò.

«Ho parlato a lungo con mio fratello e con una delle persone più influenti - se non _la_ più influente - dopo di lui all'interno del governo e dei servizi segreti. Benché non lo meritassi, ho trovato una soluzione che non ti manderà in prigione per alto tradimento»

«Sentiamo».

«Puoi continuare a fare la tua vita, nel modo che più ti piace, senza essere più costretta a riferire tutto ciò che scopri dai tuoi "visitatori" a degli agenti. Verrai comunque seguita, ma posso assicurarti che non te ne accorgerai neppure. Quando vogliono, gli uomini di Mycroft sanno essere molto discreti».

«Ma?»

«Chi ti dice che ci sia un "Ma"?»

«C'è sempre, quando si tratta di te e delle tue soluzioni».

Il detective ghignò.

« _Ma_ ci sono, ovviamente, delle condizioni che _dovrai_ rispettare. Non potrai, _in alcun modo_ , avere "amici" altolocati. Non potrai abbandonare Londra. _Mai più_. O per lo meno, mai senza essere seguita da agenti altamente qualificati in ogni tuo spostamento, e mai per un periodo superiore alle due settimane. E non potrai avere contatti con esponenti della malavita "che conta". Niente più consulenti criminali, quindi. Mi spiace» disse il detective, anche se non sembrava essere davvero dispiaciuto.

Irene Adler non risposte subito.

«Hai detto che questa soluzione mi terrà fuori di prigione. Ma è come se lo fossi. Mi costringi a vivere in gabbia»

«Una gabbia dorata, in effetti».

La guardò, serio.

«E' l'ultima soluzione che ti offro, Irene. Prendere o lasciare».

Lei si corrucciò.

«Non mi lasci molta scelta»

«Affatto, ti ho lasciato un'enorme opportunità. Quella di scegliere se rimanere libera o essere arrestata».

«Come se non conoscessi già la risposta che ti darò»

« _Credo_ di poterla supporre. Ma francamente non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco. Sono già rimasto scottato una volta».

Irene scosse il capo, togliendosi così un ciuffo sfuggito all'elegante acconciatura che portava.

«E' strano come la tua soluzione mi costringa a rimanere nella tua stessa città, con una notevole perdita di amici».

Sherlock scrollò le spalle, divertito.

«Coincidenze».

«Ora credi nelle coincidenze, Sherlock?»

«Ora credo in molte cose»

«Per esempio?».

Di nuovo, l'uomo ignorò le parole di Irene.

«Allora? Che cos'hai deciso?» le chiese invece.

«Credo che accetterò la tua soluzione»

«Non avevo dubbi».

Sherlock si avviò nuovamente verso la porta.

«Questo vuol dire che non potremo più vederci? Sei comunque il fratello di un importante membro del governo britannico, oltre che un personaggio ben noto all'opinione pubblica. Devo quindi considerare quest'oggi come il nostro addio?».

Sherlock si mise con calma la sciarpa.

«Non sono così in buoni rapporti con Mycroft da far sì che lui mi riveli i suoi piani. E anche se fosse, non li rivelerei di certo a mia volta a te. Non sono più così folle».

Si infilò il cappotto.

«E per quanto riguarda l'opinione pubblica, non mi lascio influenzare da ciò che dicono i media. Hanno la spiacevole abitudine di scrivere idiozie. Ricordiamoci che mi hanno definito un rapitore, un bugiardo e un idiota. Oltre che morto, se non erro» disse, fingendosi pensieroso.

La guardò brevemente.

«Comunque è probabile che non ci vedremo per un po'. Ciò nonostante mi terrò in costante contatto. Ti sarei grato se volessi fare lo stesso anche tu».

Irene lo seguì fino all'esterno.

«E per quanto riguarda le prove a mio carico? Che ne farai di loro? Le terrai come garanzia?»

«Forse»

«Forse sì o forse no, Sherlock?».

Il detective la ignorò un'ultima volta, salendo su un taxi.

Aveva appena girato l'angolo, quando il suo cellulare mandò un gemito, suscitando un'occhiata divertita da parte del tassista.

Sherlock parve non averlo neppure notato.

Estrasse il cellulare, leggendo il breve SMS con un ghigno divertito.

 _"Le hai cancellate. Ceniamo insieme. IA"_


End file.
